


anything for you

by pepi_peachnbeans



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: M/M, Sword Fighting, assassin!Jackson, assassin!jinyoung, lau is jaebum, low key inspired by black butler, mafia leader! jaebum, mafia!au, ran mao is jinyoung, slight blood, yes another mafia au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 12:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17622662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepi_peachnbeans/pseuds/pepi_peachnbeans
Summary: grunting, he is forced to drive back further at jinyoung's relentless slashing. "for a lap dog, you're stronger than you let on."





	anything for you

**Author's Note:**

> i was watching black butler and lau and ren mao inspired me

Not that Jackson Wang is really in the place to say anything, but he certainly wants to turn around and say _I told you so. Once a rat, always a rat_. However, he is in no place to say such a disrespectful thing, so he is left to grumble it to himself as he heads to that side of town. 

See, his job wasn't to call any big shots, or give any input really. Which would have proven useful in times like now. In all actuality, Jackson's job is just to eliminate the problems once they arise. Though, there wouldn't have even been this problem if they would have just listened the first time around. 

For some reason, they thought that Im Jaebum of all men would be trustworthy to start up a business deal with. Though, Jackson isn't sure what warranted that decision, if it was opium or the rumored men who work for him. Either way, they made the decision, and here it is now, back to bite him in the dust. 

He's wary as he approaches the mansion, almost expecting a fight to break out right then and there really. It has happened before, so Jackson doesn't entirely dismiss the idea. However, he starts to get suspicious as he gets through the gates just fine and walk up the marble steps perfectly. 

The rich mahogany door opens as he nears revealing a boy about his height, a wide smile on his face that leaves him slightly unsettled. "I'm Youngjae, here to escort you to Jaebum. We've been expecting you Jackson Wang." 

Then they know, he thinks gravely. 

There is no small talk as Youngjae does the task that he is suppose to do, which is escort him to Jaebum. The hallways are decorated to the nines, and on their way, Jackson can't help but notice some of the men that they pass. 

All of them, extremely attractive and all in fine silk robes in rich colors, likely imported directly from either China or India. A flaunt of wealth and possession if anything. Though, Jackson would never admit to it being impressive. 

At closed doors with intricate designs, Youngjae pauses and knocks, "I bring Jackson Wang." 

The doors open then, and the first thing Jackson's eyes land on are Jaebum. He is dawned in an all black suit, and is sitting upon a red velvet couch. And sitting on his lap is another man, pretty just like the others. However, he isn't in robes, instead, he is in a complimenting black outfit, that is still quite tight and revealing. 

That must be Park Jinyoung, aka Im Jaebum's personal assistant, though their relationship has long been questioned to push further than the realms of merely business. Either way, there's a deep constant loyalty there dating back years. Probably a sentimental from Jaebum's street days that he has dragged here with him. 

"Jackson, do you like the red velvet? I just got it. I find that red velvet is easier to deal with you know," Jaebum talks, the hand that isn't wrapped around Jinyoung's waist runs across the fabric underneath him. "It deals with blood stains quite well actually." 

An intimidation tactic, yet Jackson isn't afraid. "I bet that you find that rather useful then Jaebum." 

"I have, yes." 

"Blood on your hands must me nothing new then," he feels his hand inch towards his sword knowing that the two of them follow the movement. "Is that why you have decided to betray us after all that we have done for you?" 

"All that you have done?" he scoffs. "Don't be ridiculous. I simply got what I wanted and went through with the original plan from all along. You see Jackson," his free hand goes to rest on Jinyoung's upper thigh, seemingly all too relaxed for a situation of this caliber. "I don't like to be a pawn you see, surely you knew this was coming." 

"So you decided to sign your own death warrant? Sounds rather smart to me." 

His eyes focus on Jackson again from where they had previously drifted off to Jinyoung, "Surely for a pawn like you, it may be hard to wrap your head around all of this." 

"A pawn?" he grits out feeling his agitation begin to grow, he never has had the best control over his anger. 

"Jinyoung? What do you think?" For the first time that entire meeting, Jinyoung's dark brown eyes turn to look at him before returning to Jaebum's. He leans in, lips brushing the shell of Jaebum's ear as he starts whispering. After about a minute, Jaebum gives a solemn nod, "Oh alright." 

Seething now, Jackson takes a step forward, "Do you mean to make a fool out of me?" 

"A fool? Oh no, no. I mean to make you into a dead man. Jinyoung? I tire of these games. You know what to do." 

Jinyoung's eyes snap from Jaebum's face to set dead on to Jackson. Hand shaking slightly at the implication, Jackson draws his sword and watches as Jinyoung gets up brandishing two swords of his own. So that is the great Im Jaebum's move, to let one of his whores do his dirty work? 

With no mercy, Jinyoung is running forward and striking and Jackson as to bounce back and pull the defense. Jinyoung's strikes are quick, deliberate with one end goal and that is to slaughter his opponent. He's a rather gifted swordsman actually, and it makes Jackson question if he has had proper training, perhaps a past assassin. Or, is that what this is? Jaebum's personal assassin? 

Grunting, he is forced to drive back further at Jinyoung's relentless slashing. "For a lap dog, you're stronger than you let on." Jinyoung doesn't bother to respond, he merely slaps Jackson's sword away from where it stabs near his side, close to hitting, but too far away to. "Tell me, if you're this close to a man who doesn't want to be a pawn, why do you let yourself be his little puppet?" 

A smirk spreads across Jinyoung's face as he opens his mouth to speak out loud for the first time, "Because I'm not insecure enough to fall for that. Besides, he needs me as much as I need him. Isn't that right Jaebum?" 

"You are a needy thing," Jaebum says, referencing something that Jackson doesn't quite want to think about. It seems to strike a chord in Jinyoung whose cheeks blush a faint pink. "But yes, I do need you my Jinyoungie." 

With that being the end of the conversation, Jinyoung advances on him further, and just when Jackson thinks he is about to get him, he rolls, and next thing Jackson knows, his two swords are around his neck trapping him in. If he is to move or struggle, he will cut himself on Jinyoung's blades. 

"Sorry little knight, but you've just been checked by the queen." 

"See?" Jaebum smiles as Jinyoung pulls away, letting his swords clatter to the ground with Jackson's body. "The red velvet absorbs the blood quite nicely. These poor rugs however? Youngjae!" he calls out and seconds later Youngjae comes through the previously closed doors, most likely standing outside and waiting. "Dispose of this and clean up if you can." 

Jinyoung grins as he walks forward and takes Jaebum's hand in his, "How was that Jaebum?" 

"You get better by the day my love." 

And that's all that Jinyoung wants to hear.


End file.
